1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adding functionality to an electronic device and/or system, and more particularly, to a remote programmer for use with a vehicle control system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices are utilized to provide a variety of functions to a user. As technology evolves and/or as users needs evolve, there may be a need or desire to change and/or upgrade the functions that an electronic device can provide.
Vehicle security and alarm systems provide a user with specific functions according to the design and features of the vehicle security and alarm systems. Vehicle security and alarm systems are either pre-installed during the manufacture of the vehicle or purchased and installed as aftermarket items.
Currently, if a user desires functions that are not provided in, for example, an original equipment alarm, an aftermarket security and alarm system would need to be purchased. Users are also faced with limited options or feature sets for alarms. They must either choose the factory installed vehicle security and alarm system or choose an aftermarket vehicle security and alarm system that ordinarily provide a pre-determined set of features.
Thus, if a user desires features that are not included in the pre-determined set of features, or if the features desired by a user change, the user would need to install a different vehicle security and alarm system. In addition, as technology changes, users who desire to acquire functions which incorporate evolved technology need to acquire a new system that incorporates the evolved technology.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electronic device and/or system that can be updated to change, add, or remove functions that the electronic device can provide. For example, it is desirable to provide a vehicle control system and/or device that can be utilized to provide a variety of security, alarm, comfort and convenience functions related to a vehicle and/or a user of a vehicle, as a user's needs change or as new functions become available in the marketplace.
It is also desirable to provide a remote device for providing the vehicle control system and/or device with new features and/or functions available in the marketplace. For example, it is desirable to provide a remote device that is capable of efficiently receiving new features and/or functions from an external source and for providing the new features and/or functions to the vehicle control system and/or device in a cost effective manner.